


Love like you

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Jesse McCree, Drama, M/M, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Romance, Self-Reflection, Two Demons AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: En medio de la noche helada del desierto, McCree se pone a cantar y eso hace a Hanzo a reflexionar...





	Love like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usudamit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/gifts).



> Esta historia estáinspirada y basada en el universo alterno de la artista [Dilfosaur](https://twitter.com/dilfosaur) donde Hanzo y McCree son dos demonios que empiezan a viajar juntos y poco a poco van conociéndose mientras aparecen otros personaje. Está en inglás pero si les interesa la puede leer en [tumblr](http://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/post/162191406218).
> 
> También me inspiré mucho el ending de Steven Universe, ["Love Like You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zMDJ-PKHqc) (estaría bueno que la escuchen mientra leen). La letra en español la dejo en notas al pie ;)
> 
> Fanfic de regalito para mi querida Usudamir. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, patito! Espero que te guste <3

_If I could begin to be_   
_Half of what you think of me_   
_I could do about anything_   
_I could even learn how to love_

El tren continuaba avanzando en medio de la noche. Desde el vagón donde se habían colado, Hanzo podía ver la enorme luna llena sobre el desierto, encima de las montañas del horizonte que ahora sólo eran una masa negra. Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un par de minutos para contemplar el paisaje que lo rodeaba sin recordar a Genji o su vida pasada en Hanamura; hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan cercano a la paz como en ese momento.

 _When I see the way you act_  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
_I could do about anything_  
 _I could even learn how to love_  
 _Like you_

Frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia McCree que rasgaba la guitarra mientras cantaba aquella canción de melodía demasiado suave para una voz como la suya. De hecho, en su opinión, el vaquero desafinaba y ni siquiera tocaba notas claras. Hanzo se preguntó si la canción era de algún grupo de música country —géneros absurdos si los había— o si McCree se la habría inventado en algún momento. Aunque más allá de esa duda, había otro pensamiento latente en su cabeza.

_Love like you…_

“Que se calle…”

Y tal vez meses atrás, cuando apenas se conocían, Hanzo sin dudar le hubiera ordenado que cerrara la boca. Pero ahora… Ahora no podía. Si McCree llegaba a preguntarle porqué, tendría que mentir diciendo que su desafinada voz le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Y no era cierto. El problema estaba en la letra.

El demonio cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes largo rato. Recordó el perro que estaba en la estación de tren esa misma tarde: peludo, sucio y moviendo el rabo como si lo acabaran de adoptar. McCree no paraba de acariciarle la cabeza y el animal se paraba sobre sus patas traseras para corresponderle el gesto cariñosamente. Hanzo sólo los miraba a unos pasos de distancia. ¿Acaso el perro no podía percibir el tipo de criatura que era McCree?, ¿no le tenía miedo?, esas dos preguntas se repetían una y otra vez mientras los observaba.

Su padre tenía un gran akita inu en Hanamura y a Genji le gustaba jugar con él e intentar enseñarle algún truco aunque el akita ya estaba viejo y se echaba a dormir cuando se cansaba. A Hanzo le gustaba ese perro pero desde que su naturaleza cambió, los animales ya no se le acercaban, y él había perdido cierto interés en hacer contacto con ellos. Imaginaba que a McCree le pasaría lo mismo.

Sin embargo cuando lo vio yendo a comprar una hamburguesa con el dinero que se había robado en la ciudad anterior, cuando lo vio sacándole los condimentos y dejando solo la carne con el pan para dárselas al perro, Hanzo comprendió que si bien él y McCree no eran humanos eso no los volvía muy parecidos. McCree tenía la calidez y sensibilidad que tenían algunos vivos, como su padre y Genji de niño.

¿Entonces era culpa de su condición la actitud hermética que tenía con el resto?

“Tal vez…”, aventuró una voz en su interior, “no sabes querer”.

Tenía sentido después de todo. Porque si había podido matar a Genji… —cada vez que piensa en esas palabras siente que el aire se le acaba—. Su vida como demonio, ¿era un castigo no sólo por su crimen sino por la vida en general que había llevado? Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero desde que empezó a viajar con McCree siempre surgía en Hanzo alguna reflexión nueva y a veces eso le causaba paz y otras, como ahora, dolor.

 _I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I’m sure that it's true_  
 _‘cause I think you’re so good_  
 _And I’m nothing like you_

Se estremeció mientras McCree seguía cantando casi con ternura. Trató de detener sus pensamientos, de dominarlos tal como lo había practicado durante sus años de meditación posterior a su fratricidio, pero todas las emociones que se estaban despertando en cadena se transformaron en una avalancha imparable. Y las palabras que salían de la boca de McCree lo molestaban por recordarle la idea que brotó en la estación: tal vez nunca fue una buena persona en ninguna de sus vidas. En cambio McCree… no necesitaba ser humano para tener la calidez de uno.

—Tú eres tan bueno… y no soy como tú… —susurró de forma inconsciente y el ojo derecho comenzó a arderle ligeramente mientras se formaba una gruesa gota de lágrima. Las manos sobre las rodillas le temblaban y sentía el cuerpo ligeramente, como cuando los humanos tiritan de frío.

 _Look at you go_  
_I just adore you_  
 _I wish that I knew_  
 _What makes you think I'm so special_

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de McCree que estuvo acercándose poco a poco sin dejar de cantar. Sus labios carnosos, casi siempre acompañados de un puro o un cigarrillo, se curvaron lentamente hasta formar una sonrisa que hasta el momento Hanzo no había visto.

Quiso que los brazos del muerto viviente lo estrujaran, que le hiciera sentir la seguridad que su padre le daba cuando era pequeño y estaba afligido. Hanzo ya no sólo era un adulto, si no que estaba en un plano ajeno a los demás y que sólo compartía con criaturas similares a él. En esa nueva soledad no había nadie para prometerle que las cosas se solucionarían o estarían bien, su único remedio era la meditación y el viajar interminable hasta que llegara el ansiado descanso.

Fue él quien abrazó a McCree, enterrando la cabeza sobre su pecho y haciendo que por la sorpresa dejara caer la guitarra. Hanzo inhaló profundamente tratando de que su cuerpo no delatara más emociones de las que estaba padeciendo en ese momento. Era débil, como un niño, y no podía comprender el amor siquiera por las cosas más sencillas.

“Tú eres tan bueno y no soy como tú…”

Estuvo apunto de levantar la cabeza para ver al vaquero, pero esté apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y le acarició el cabello con cuidado, pasando el pulgar por sus cuernos. Hanzo no dijo palabra alguna, McCree tampoco, el sonido del tren y el aullido lejano de un coyote era lo único que llenaba el vagón.

“¿Por qué este tipo decidió viajar conmigo?”

No tenía respuesta y no se atrevía a preguntarle.

McCree lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y Hanzo suspiró mientras su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco. Las caricias no se detuvieron y la sensación de sus dedos sobre los cuernos tenía un extraño efecto que le causaba placer. Pese a que no podía verlo, le pareció que McCree estaba sonriendo y lo miraba, y Hanzo deseó que no lo soltara al menos hasta que el sol volviera a salir.

Deseó que en ese abrazo pudiera aprender algo de todo lo que era McCree y tal vez…

_… I could even learn how to love like you_

**Author's Note:**

> Si puediera empezar a ser  
> la mitad de lo que crees de mí  
> cualquier cosa podría hacer  
> incluso podría aprender a amar
> 
> Cuando veo la manera en que actúas  
> preguntándote cuándo regresaré,  
> cualquier cosa podría hacer  
> incluso podría aprender a amar  
> como tú
> 
> Siempre pensé que podría ser malo  
> Ahora estoy seguro que es verdad  
> Porque creo que eres tan bueno  
> y no soy nada como tú
> 
> Mírate ir  
> Yo sólo te adoro  
> Desearía haber sabido  
> qué te hace pensar que soy tan especial
> 
> Esta letra, entre muchas otras cosas, me hace pensar en Hanzo y su relación con Genji (ya voy a escribir de eso en algun momento) y despue tambien se me ocurrio meter a McCree. Tengo ese headcanon que tienen varias sobre Hanzo siendo una persona que carga con mucho dolor por las cosas que hizo y el hecho de que en esta trama sea un demonio aumenta la depresion (?).
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
